Conference
by ablast4
Summary: Ichigo gets called in for a parent teacher conference due to how bad his grades are doing, but is too embarrassed to bring his dad.  Rated T for language
1. The Problem

Conference

Ichigo gets called in for a parent teacher conference due to how bad his grades are doing, but is too embarrassed to bring his dad

I don't own Bleach

"Oh, hello Ichigo, I see you decided to show up today," Ms. Ochi said from the front of the classroom. "Sorry, I've been really busy lately," Ichigo replied nonchalantly. Ms. Ochi always let him off the hook for this kind of thing. "Normally I don't mind if you don't come in or run out in the middle of class to go to the bathroom then not show up until the next day, but the fact is your grades are suffering." She was right. Between fighting hollows, rescuing Rukia from execution, fighting bounts, protecting Lurichiyo Kasumioji, and going to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime; he had no time to do schoolwork. He still had some damn good excuses though. "I'll see what I can do." Ms. Ochi wouldn't take it. "I want to see you in my office after school on Friday for a parent teacher conference." "But that's tomorrow!" "My, hasn't the week gone by fast? Be there or you won't pass my class."

"This is going to suck," Ichigo thought while walking home, "Are you really that worried about the conference?" Rukia asked. "It's not so much the conference as it is bringing my dad to meet my teacher." "Hm," Chad grunted. "Anyway," Rukia continued, "All you're going to be talking about is your schoolwork, right?" "Knowing my dad he'll change the subject to how he's disappointed that he doesn't have grandchildren yet." "Are you sure he'd do that?" "He did it in middle school." "Damn." Orihime chose now to enter their conversation. "Maybe you can build a robot dad who can go to the conference with you but won't act all perverted and embarrass you, then after words he'll make us all red bean paste sandwiches, and when the day is done, he'll find the girl of his dreams and fall in love." "Or we could just replace him with someone who doesn't run on electricity." "He would run on red bean paste and the love of little girls and boys, but then at the end of the winter he'd have to go home to the North Pole so he won't melt!" This was getting annoying. "I'll go look for a human to do it." With that, Ichigo ran.


	2. The Solution

Conference

Ichigo gets called in for a parent teacher conference due to how bad his grades are doing, but is too embarrassed to bring his dad

I don't own Bleach

"Hey, Urahara, you got a minute?" Ichigo shouted as he opened the door to Urahara's shop. "Sure Ichigo. How may I help you?" Urahara said in his usual cheerful manner while waving his fan in front of his face. "I need you to act as my dad for a parent teacher conference." "Oh really, is that so?" Urahara's voice took on a serious tone. Maybe this is a bad idea. "Uh, well, you don't have to." Urahara was suddenly cheerful again. "No, no, I want to!" Yoruichi walked in. She was in her human formed and dressed in her orange shirt and black tights. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Ichigo's looking for parents to go to a parent teacher conference with him," Urahara responded gleefully. "Ooh, that sounds like fun! I'm coming to. I'll be your mom, Ichigo." "You look nothing like me!" Ichigo shouted. "Stepmom?" Yoruichi suggested. "Hell no!" Ichigo was getting irritated. "I only need Urahara to come with me." "That's okay, I don't mind," Urahara interrupted. "Yoruichi is coming with us." "Aw, man." Ichigo was getting a bad feeling about this.


	3. The Solution continued

Conference

Ichigo gets called in for a parent teacher conference due to how bad his grades are doing, but is too embarrassed to bring his dad

I don't own Bleach

"Ichigo you look concerned about something," Urahara commented from behind his fan. "That's because am! What the hell is Yoruichi wearing?" Ichigo shouted furiously. "I thought you'd like it. It's the uniform from the place I used to work," Yoruichi answered. "I thought you worked here," Ichigo said. "I did," yoruichi responded brightly. "It was a real pleasure to have her working here," Urahara said somewhat suggestively. "Yoruichi, if you're going to come, you'll have to change into something more appropriate!" Ichigo yelled at her. "Fine, I won't wear my bunny costume to the conference."

"So, Ichigo, where is your school anyway? I'm eager to meet your teacher. From what I heard, she's a real honey. Is that true?" Urahara inquired. "Look, don't start hitting n my teacher." "Why not, you made it very clear that Yoruichi can't be my wife." "Still, it would just be too weird," Ichigo told him. "How about me? Can I hit on her?" Yoruichi asked politely. "What? Hell no!" Ichigo yelled while blushing. "Aw Ichigo, you should keep a more open mind," Yoruichi teased him. Interestingly enough, yoruichi is an anagram for ochi yuri. "Right, anyway the address is…" Ichigo thought for a moment, "635 Karakura street." "I've never heard of that street," Urahara told him. "Well, uh, it's about ten miles west of here," Ichigo said hurriedly. "Anyways, I gotta go now, so I'll meet you there at 4 o'clock. Kay, bye!" Ichigo shouted as he ran out the door.


	4. The Solution to the Solution

Conference

Ichigo gets called in for a parent teacher conference due to how bad his grades are doing, but is too embarrassed to bring his dad

I don't own Bleach

"Dad, I need your help!" Ichigo shouted as he burst into the kitchen. However, he received an inappropriate, yet expected response. "Dad this is serious!" Ichigo told his dad after releasing him from the headlock. "Serious, huh? I told you to wear a condom, but you never listen to your old man," Isshin said disappointedly. "It's not anything like that!" Ichigo yelled as he drop kicked his dad in the face. "I need you to come to a parent teacher conference with me today after school. I've missed a lot of school so my teacher wants to talk about it." "Oh so it's like that. Sure, I'll be happy to help you out," Isshin said. "Alright, be at the school around 4 o'clock. Try not to embarrass me. I got to go now, class is about to start," Ichigo told him. "At least have some breakfast first!" Yuzu called out from the kitchen. "No time!" Ichigo shouted back. "He'll be fine," Karin stated, "He is our older brother."

The bell rang. It was the end of another school day. Everyone exited the classroom to go home except Ichigo. After waiting a short time his dad entered the room. "Hey Ichigo. Hello Ms. Ochi. I'm Isshin Kurosaki." That's how it started out.

After the conference Ichigo and Isshin talked while walking home. "Wow, dad, I'm amazed you can be so professional," Ichigo said admiringly. "Well Ichigo, I want you to know that if you ever really need me, I'll be there for you. I won't let you down Ichigo," Isshin assured his son, "If you ever have any problems, I'm here to help you out." "Thanks dad, I really appreciate that," Ichigo told him. "Hey, Ichigo," his dad said to get his attention. "Yeah dad?" Ichigo responded. "Is Rukia pregnant yet?"


End file.
